Treaty of Bursa (1751)
The Treaty of Bursa (1751) is a standing Mutual Aggression, Mutual Defense, and Economic Pact between the Kingdom of the Swiss and the Sultanate of Turkey. It was announced in August 1751. Parties in the Treaty The Kingdom of the Swiss (King Alexander I) The Sultanate of Turkey (Sultan Iskender Osman) Content Preamble This treaty has been written to establish an Alliance between the nations of the Kingdom of the Swiss and the Ottoman Empire, proclaiming that these nations are bound to assist each other against threats, foreign and domestic, if called upon by one party to do so. Understanding that sovereignty and peace time, as well as military strength, is the inherent right of every just nation, this document proclaims that Switzerland and Turkey shall be engaged in an eternal cease fire (unless the Pact is broken). This document also proclaims that any and all government-imposed barriers placed with the intention of restricting trade shall be abolished on both sides (namely tariffs). Article I- Sovereignty Both signatories formally recognize the right of the other signatory to exclusively exercise authority in all aspects of its own internal domain. No action may be taken to undermine the sovereignty of either alliance, failure to do so would be a breech of this treaty. Article II- Peace Both signatories hereby agree to peace (Non-Aggression Pact) as long as this treaty is in effect, Neither will attack the other whether it be directly, or indirectly in the form of aid (monetary or otherwise) to their respective enemy(s). Article III- Defense A) Both signatories are required upon signing of this document to provide military defense to each other, should either be attacked. However should the signatory who is being attacked ask the other to stand down, compliance with the request is mandatory. B) In the event that the two signatories end up fighting on different sides of any given conflict, due to any other preexisting, and or future treaty activations, they both hereby agree to maintain a strictly NEUTRAL stance toward one another for the duration of the conflict. C) Should either signatory obtain intelligence that potentially impacts the security of the other, they are required to share the intelligence in a timely manner. Information shared between signatories is to be kept confidential from outside parties unless expressed permission to the contrary is given by the provider of said intelligence. D) In the event that either signatory is brought into a conflict due to a third party activating a treaty, The other has the option of not entering the conflict. Article IV- Mutual Aggression Whenever any nation, faction, alliance, or union of alliances poses a clear and present danger to the signatories of this pact and is designated a threat by leadership of the signatories, all members of the signatory alliances—unless bound by treaty to non-aggression or neutrality—shall jointly respond. Such response shall only be sufficient to contain and eliminate the perceived threat and deter future threats. Article V- Economic Cooperation Both signatories representing their respective nation hereby agree to enter a state of economic union, in which imports from the undersigned nations to the undersigned nations shall be free of all government-sanctioned barriers. This amendment effectively enters the undersigned nations into a state of economic union. Article VI - National Security Mutual national security concerns and interests shall be protected through this treaty, understanding that the sovereignty of each state must be respected and abided by, and that coordination between the states on issues regarding National Security be met by the highest authority. This committee charters the creation of a Joint Security Committee between the Sultanate of Turkey and the Kingdom of the Swiss. The treaty shall also establish for the creation of three Swiss military installations to be placed on the Turkish side of the Turkish-Persian border, to protect strategic interests, as well as the safety and well-being of the Sultan, Iskender Osman. Article VII- Cancellation Should either party feel that they need to withdraw from this agreement, a notice period of 2 weeks is required, Withdrawal should be seen as a last resort and only when/if every other option of diplomacy and or deliberation has been exhausted should it be considered. Upon cancellation of this document it will become hence void. Signatures of Affirmation Switzerland Turkey Category:Switzerland Category:Treaty